reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Zajímavosti kolem WoW
Pandaren v TBC Existuje screenshot, zapomenutý screenshot, který moc lidí nevidělo, byl vynesen z dílen Blizzardu ještě na podzim roku 2005 (nejedná se o fake leč se o tom vedlo mnoho diskusí), kdy sem bylo pozváno pár novinářů pro první informace o The Burning Crusade. Jde o character screen s prvním modelem Blood Elfa, který je vyvinutý z Night Elfa což ale není žádným tajemstvím, dokonce jsme je na vanilla WoW mohli vidět jako High Elfy (například jeden stál v Ratchetu) a existují už od Early Alpha. Tento první Blood Elf patřil k Horďácké frakci. Toto by zatím nebylo nic zvláštního, ale u Allianční frakce byl Pandaren. Podle přítomných novinářů tam byly desítky plakátů a kreseb znázorňující Pandareny jako novou rasu Alliance. Nicméně Blizzard odhalil v květnu 2006 novou rasu Aliance - Draenei. Říká se, že Pandaren byl zrušen z důvodů politických problémů mezi Blizzardem a Čínou, které tam opravdu dříve byly, například už jen díky japonsko-čínskému hybridu ve Warcraft III beta, kde je Pandaren představen jako pátá rasa - Toto celé nakonec Blizzard zaobalil jako aprílový žert pro rok 2002. Během diskuse na Blizzconu 2009, bylo konstatováno, že Pandarenova přítomnost ve hře nebyla z důvodu právní otázky s Čínou. První Pandaren se objevil v bonusové kampani "The Founding of Durotar" - Chen Stormstout, Pandarenský pivovarník, zde jste mu pomohli sehnat ingredience na výrobu piva. Podle lore se tato rasa datuje až k rozdělení kontinentů Azerothu do podoby, kterou vidíme dnes. Pandareni pocházejí z centrální části Kalimdoru, kde jsou dlouhou dobu spojenci s Night Elfy. Posedlost Night Elfů studnou věčnosti přinutila Pandareny přerušit s nimi kontakt a opustit Kalimdor úplně. Pandareni tak cestovali na daleký ostrov, kde založili nový domov - Pandaria. Podle tohoto je dost možné, že původní plány The Burning Crusade bylo dodělat Quel'Thalas s Blood Elfy a Pandarii s Pandareny, ostatně kontinent Pandarie už bylo možné vidět na mapě Azerothu v roce 2004 u zblíženého pohledu na logo World of Warcraft, kde vidíme Northrend a Pandarii viz téma o Azerothu. Odkazů na Pandareny bylo ve WoW poměrně dost. Například známý quest Chen's Empty Keg, kde je vaším úkolem odnést do Ratchetu prázdný sud od piva, který patřil Chenovi Stormstout. Za splnění tohoto úkolu bylo pivo Stormstout. V Cataclysm byl tento úkol odstraněn. Alliance zase mohla ve Stormwindu slyšet rozhovor detí "It's true! People have seen them! Pandaren really do exist!“. Asi nikdo tyto odkazy nějak neřešil a potom co Pandaria a Pandareni byli znovu představeni jako aprílový vtip v roce 2005, prakticky všichni brali tyto odkazy jako součást vtipu a přitom pravdou může být, že Pandaria a Pandareni už tu mohli od The Burning Crusade existovat. Před Mists of Pandaria jsme mohli vidět pouze dva modely pandy a později item, peta Pandaren Monk a jeden odkaz na Pandareny v Dalaranské fontánce mohl být vyloven Fantasy Portrait, ale model Pandarena podle informací z Blizzconu 2011 existoval už v roce 2006 viz video - "This is our Panda Model from five years ago". Takže si to shrneme, kontinent Pandarie bylo možné vidět na mapách už v roce 2004 a i během vanilla WoW, model Pandarena existoval už v roce 2006, možná dříve a jako rasa existovali už ve Warcraft III. screen2156a.jpg|Create Character - Blood Elf 2005, u Alliance Pandaren bloodelf-blizzcon E3 2006.jpg|E3 2006 - Skoro stejný model Blood Elfa jako v roce 2005 HighElfa.jpg|High Elf - Používaný jako Blood Elf v prvních verzích TBC Mapaazelolstare.jpg|ScrollB03.M2 - Vanilla WoW ZOOMed Map of Azeroth 2004 logo.jpg|Zblížené logo WoW, rok 2004 Azerothplanetuldu4.jpg pandaren-monk-1280x960.jpg pandaren-xpressa.jpg WoWScrnShot_120614_194055.jpg|High Elf Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun Vanilla WoW WoWScrnShot_050514_093352.jpg|High Elf Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun od TBC pandaleak.jpg img_6162.jpg|Chen Stormstout - Blizzcon 2009 Blizzard a možná někdo další sleduje i Tebe V dnešní době už se velmi dobře ví, že splečnosti jako Google nás sledují při brouzdání na internetu, tahají z nás osobní údaje a poté je prodávají vládním agenturám (nebo s nimi úzce spolupracují), například Ústřední zpravodajské službě. Blizzard nepochybně také, když "má pod kontrolou" už roky kolem 10 miliónů lidí, ale ještě má svůj interní program na sledování hráčů a free serverů což je fakt, který nikde v podmínkách ToS (Terms of use) nebo EULA (End User License Agreement) nenajdete. Je to prokazatelně exploit (vykořisťování), který Blizzard používá proti nám bez našeho vědomí. Jde o skrytý kód ve screenshotech. Do každého screenshotu, který pořídíte se totiž vytiskne vodoznak (dále už jen watermark), který obsahuje informace: *ID účtu *Časové razítko *Informace o účtu - Název účtu a informace o něm (World of Warcraft\WTF\Account\ - omg !) *IP adresa serveru, informace o realmu *Verze klienta *Informace o OS, HDD, procesech a podobně Takže každý screenshot obsahuje zakódované, ale nešifrované informace o velikosti cca 88 bajtů. Tyto watermarky existují od patche 2.1.0 (rok 2007), kdy bylo poprve možné dělat JPG screenshoty (dříve WoW ukládal screenshoty pouze do TGA). V ToS se dozvíme, že Blizzardu dovolujeme sdělovat informace o našem pevném disku, procesoru, operačním systému, IP adresy, běžících úloh, názvu účtu a aktuálním času a datumu, jenže předpokládáme, že prostřednictvím, nějakého zabezpečeného kanálu zkrze Battle.net. To znamená, že tyto nešifrované informace může zneužít kdokoliv, protože screenshoty běžně uveřejňujeme na internetu. Další věc je ta, že Blizzard má zcela jistě nějaký algoritmus na sledování screenshotů na internetu a tak má pod kontrolou dění na free serverech, musí vlastnit databáze herních nicků pro daný ACC, u kterého ví ID ACC, na daném realmu s IP realmu, k tomu všemu čas a datum + obrázek ze hry, takže kompletní monitoring. To samé může mít nějaký hacker, což znamená, že Blizzard dostatečně nezabezpečil vaše informace a došlo k úniku. Dříve než jsme začli používat email jako login (11.9.2009), tyto informace ze screenshotů postačili mnohokrát k tomu aby jsme obnovili zapomenuté heslo a dostali se tak na účet a přesně tuto metodu hodně zkušení hackeři využívali a já věřím, že se i dnes povede tyto informace využít zejména k phishing útokům. Existuje ale i obrana, borec s nickem "l0l1dk" vyvinul program, který zabrání vytvoření watermark u všech kvalit screenshotů. Jakákoliv úprava velikosti screenshotu také odstraní watermarku (jak editační program tak webovej nahrávač co mění velikost). Je i třetí metoda, překvapivě jednoduchá, stačí nastavit screenshoty vysoké kvality: *'/console screenshotQuality 10' - Vytváří screenshoty bez watermarky *'/console screenshotQuality 1-9' - Vytváří screenshoty s watermarkou, normálně je nastaveno 3''' Byl také vyvinut program (od "_Mike") na dekódování watermarky, bohužel nefunguje vždy moc přesně, ale ten kdo začal dávat watermarku na screenshoty má určitě dokonalý dekódovací program. Je možné, že Blizzard se spojil s Digimarc, který tyto watermarky poskytuje na základě patentu US7653210, ale tato informace není potvrzená. Podívat se na watermarku screenshotu není nic težkého, použij nějaký lepší editor obrázků, který umí zostřit obraz (funkce bývá pojmenována jako sharpen, sharp a podobně). WoWScrnShot_042614_125704.jpg|Watermark WoWScrnShot_042614_125712.jpg|Watermark WoWScrnShot_042614_130343.jpg|Screenshot bez watermark - Kvalita screenu 10 Cenzura a Čínská verze WoW Blizzard měl snad vždy nějaké potíže s Čínou ať už menší či větší, například dlouhou dobu Čína čekala na datadisky Wrath of the Lich King a Cataclysm nebo Čínské realmy byly několikrát pozastaveny z důvodu příliš děsivých scén, krve a násilí či dokonce podle tvrzení Čínských úřadů hra obsahovala podrobný návod na vyrobení biologické zbraně. Tyto věci samozřejmě Blizzard musel řešit když je dnes prakticky polovina hráčů z Číny, takže ve hře vymizela drtivá většina kostí a kostlivců, krev, mrtvoly a pdobně. Způsob řešení tohoto problému jaký Blizzard zvolil by jsem použil i já, protože je to práce maxiálně na den, zkrátka na nežádoucí M2 modely byl vytvořen model swapp (například záměna za pytle s moukou), takže například velký WMO model (většina instancí je uložena ve WMO), který v sobě načítá desítky M2 modelů kostí a podobně se automaticky změní na "zapytlováný" WMO aniž by museli měnit všechny modely ručně. Dál bylo použito pár reskinů kde model swapp není třeba a úplně vyjmečně byl model skutečně upraven. Jenže celé tyto změny narychlo vytvořili celkem amatérský vzhled různých míst, protože zaměněné modely tu zkrátka nesedí správně když místo, úhel natočení a velikost byla určena pro kost a ne pytel. Nicméně z našeho pohledu to může být zajímavé a celkem i zábavné. V červnu roku 2005 Blizzard spolupracuje s firmou The9 na spouštění WoW v Číně. The9 se starala o to aby hra splňovala podmínky a zmírnily se problémy s Čínskými zákony. WoW se zde stal obrovským hitem a téměř zdvojnásobil zisky The9. V dubnu 2009 Blizzard oznámil konec vztahu s The9 a novým provozovatelem WoW pro Čínu se stal NetEase. Zisk The9 okamžitě klesl skoro na nulu. Bylo mnoho podezření, že NetEase dával Blizzardu mnohem větší licenční poplatky, jiní si myslejí, že Blizzard má velký podíl na NetEase nicméně to všechno vedlo k tomu, že Čínská vláda se rozhodla zahájit šetření. Nic jak už to tak bývá zvykem vyšetřeno nebylo, ale následky šetření byly katastrofální pro hráče. Od už zmiňovaných čekání na datadisky až po dlouhodobé vypínání realmů v Číně. Mnoho Čínských hráčů utíkalo na Tchajwanské realmy (k čemu byl zapotřebí i nový účet a správná verze WoW), které takový nápor nezvládali. Až konečně v srpnu 2010 se vše vyřešilo spuštěním WotLK, které je hodně cenzurované, ale to byli i expanze před ním. Každá země má prostě svoje stigmata, třeba Fallout byl dlouhou dobu zakázán v Austrálii, kvůli užívání drog ve hře. V Německu je zase problém u mnoha her s tématikou druhé světové války a například v USA jsou velmi přísné pravidla na sexualitu a nahotu. Jedno z nepopulárnějších náboženství v Číně je buddhismus, akt holých kostí porušuje svazky s předky. Globalizace je zkrátka požehnáním i prokletím. Cenzura se liší od místa k místu, ale právě tato proklínaná cenzura je cena za hraní na světovém trhu. Pokud by jste si někdo chtěl zahrát "v Číně" je potřeba Čínská verze WoW klienta (zhCN) a taky účet. Instalák pro zhCN jde stáhnout na oficiálních stránkách Čínského WoW, ale pro instalaci je třeba nalogovat se na herní účet a pokud není Čínský tak se instalace nerozeběhne, takže první krok je vytvořit účet a nebo použít již vytvořený ('''ReznikShaman@Email.cz / china123 a možná už bude zabanovanej). Pro vytvoření nového účtu je zapotřebí více údajů než u nás (jen pro plný účet, na trial je jen jeden navíc), proto to chce generátor na Číňana :-). Po vytvoření účtu stačí spustit instalák a nalogovat se na právě vytvořený účet pro spuštění instalace, po dokončení instalace to po vás může ještě chtít vytvořit battletag. Před spuštěním samotné instalace je důležité aby jste měli svoje WoWko přesunuté do jiné složky nebo přejmenovanou původní složku (například "World of Warcraft aaa") aby se instalace vůbec spustila. Pokud chcete ozkoušet cenzurované modely Undeadů bez Čínského klienta, udělal jsem model edit pro WoW 3.x.x - Čínský Undead Model. chinajaknato.jpg WoWScrnShot_042714_214401.jpg WoWScrnShot_042914_152922.jpg WoWScrnShot 042714 215012.jpg Spellbook a jeho skryté záložky Asi každý už viděl jak na YouTube nebo ingame, že GM může někoho "uspat", zejména když se nachází na místech pro hráče uzavřených do té doby než ho odsud vyportuje pryč a nebo třeba i na free serverech, při různých eventech a podobně. Tento spell není jediný, který byl vytvořen pro GMka i když se v 99% setkáváme s ním a dnes už vlastně jen s ním. Kdo pamatuje vanillu, respektive GMka v průběhu vanilly ví, že to bylo někdy dost jiné než dnes. Nejen, že si vás mohli portnout na GM Island do vězení na výslech, ale nenosili ani pro ně dnes tak typický "GM set", protože byl přidán do hry až těsně před TBC. Bylo možné vidět GM v tier setech, často s legendárkou nebo dokonce s artefaktem, s různými hodně ower power buffy - GM buffy a kdo měl štěstí, viděl GMko použít i nejrůznější spelly. Většina spellů, které GM používají či používali byli ve spellbooku v záložce General, ale existují i skryté záložky nejen pro GM spelly, ale i vývojářské / testovací spelly a stejně jako nové funkce co se objevují s každou expanzí / někdy patchem, musejí logicky i tyto spelly stále přibývat. Bohužel mnohé spelly po jejich otestováních na uzavřených test realmech se mažou. Záložka Internal '''obsahuje nejrůznější spelly, od buffů / debuffů přes změny modelu / AOE až po DMG spelly / instant IK spelly a různé testy. Mnoho z těchto spellů nejde použít pokud nejste GM, jednoduše to napíše, že nemáte oprávnění pro tyto spelly. Je zde i pár známých spellů, které byly využívány například v 0.5.3 Alpha / WoW Beta - Death Touch. Tento spell využívali NPC Guardian of Blizzard, kteří prostě nemilosrdně zabíjeli hráče co zkoušejí projít do zatím uzavřených zón jako Plaguelands či Burning Steppes. Později pro řešení podobného problému byl vynalezen debuff No Man's Land. Toto NPC se dokonce objevilo ještě na PTR (6/24/13) při zkoušení raidu Siege of Orgrimmar, ovšem bez jeho OP moci (v plné síle zde). Však opravdovou perličkou je screenshot z Early Alpha WoW, kde Orc jménem Torg Bloodfist má ve svém spellbooku vidět právě spell Death Touch. Záložka '''Companions zahrnuje jen pár spellů na vyvolání petů, možná testovacích petů a podle mě i quest a npc petů. Jen je zajímavé, že pro tyto spelly se dovytvoří vlastní záložka (v 99% se takové spelly zapíšou do General záložky) ve spellbooku, to naznačuje, že dříve bylo plánováno mít pety právě v něm a u těchto starých petů, které není možné získat je to ještě nastavené aby se v něm zobrazovali. Určitě bude ještě více záložek, já sám jsem si jistý o existenci minimálně ještě jedné záložky, ale hledání bude trochu zdlouhavé, protože projet všech 80 864 spellů, které jsou třeba jen v WotLK chvilku potrvá. Internal Tab .learn 36356 - Internal Knowledge .learn 23789 - Stoneclaw Totem TEST .learn 6560 - LeCraft Test Spell .learn 33153 - Arctic Flying (pasivní) .learn 35912 - Master Buff (Magic) .learn 1908 - Uber Heal Over Time .learn 35886 - Windfury Weapon .learn 35182 - Banish .learn 5 - Death Touch .learn 265 - Area Death (TEST) .learn 25565 - ClearAll .learn 26368 - ClearAllo .learn 18209 - Test Grow .learn 18210 - Test Shrink .learn 38505 - Shackle .learn 38734 - Master Ranged Buff .learn 39258 - Automation Root Spell .learn 45650 - QA Debug Arcane Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 45646 - QA Debug Fire Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 45645 - QA Debug Frost Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 45648 - QA Debug Holy Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 45813 - QA Debug Instant Cast Buff .learn 45647 - QA Debug Nature Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 45659 - QA Debug +190 MP5 .learn 45649 - QA Debug Shadow Spell - 1000 Damage .learn 7482 - dmg .learn 8295 - dmg2 .learn 10073 - dmg3 .learn 11821 - dmg4 .learn 18389 - dmg5 .learn 27261 - dmg11 .learn 27258 - dmg10 .learn 27255 - dmg9 .learn 27254 - dmg8 .learn 19901 - dmg7 Companions Tab .learn 26391 - Tentacle Call .learn 33057 - Summon Mighty Mr. Pinchy .learn 19363 - Summon Mechanical Yeti .learn 26067 - Summon Mechanical Greench .learn 17469 - Pet Stone .learn 17468 - Pet Fish GM Spelly .learn 18139 - GM Only ON .learn 1509 - GM Only OFF .learn 9454 - GM Sleep/Silence .learn 1852 - GM Sleep/Silence .learn 21463 - Teleport to Player .learn 87 - Automation Mechanic Immunity .learn 2583 - Debug Spell Reflection .learn 33719 - Perfect Spell Reflection .learn 22093 - Unknown .learn 35132 - Boom Jak jsem již nakousnul existuje také mnoho vývojářských spellů což znamená mnoho abilit, které byly později zrušeny. Například můžete vyprávět vtip, nebo podle SkillLine.dbc se zdá, že plavání měla být původně abilita. Existuje i sebevražda nebo (zřejmně vtípek) Justin B debuff :-) Pár zajímavých spellů, které žádné npc ani hráč nevyužívá si dovolím vypsat. .learn 16380 - Greater Invisibility .learn 8329 - Suicide .learn 6755 - Tell Joke .learn 43 - Berserk .learn 49977 - Kyle's Test Spell (Internal Only) .learn 897 - Summon Angry Programmer .learn 62122 - TEST - Justin B - Generic .learn 831 - Swimming (NYI) Alpha Scholomance2.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard Alpha Western Plaguelands.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard 3249493ar.jpg|Vanilla GM :-) 217123.jpg|Dnešní GM set WoWScrnShot_121105_193430.jpg|Konec Vanilla WoW - GM se zůčastnilo Dopefishovo exploration eventu WoWScrnShot_121105_193011.jpg mGTRM3D.jpg|GM Realm 354e3b39f9f4f4768b3ac81d3891b9b0.png|Testovací realmy 875d47298e3fb51d910897ce6db1b52b.png|Další testovací realmy a dokonce realmy pro WoD ! WoWScrnShot_010206_191824.0.jpg WoWScrnShot_010206_201235.jpg WoWScrnShot_010206_211537.jpg GuardiansofBLizz.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Blasted Lands GoBandorhall.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Cesta do Western Plaguelands shot7.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Felwood shot8.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Felwood wow-alpha-20.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Tanaris wow-alpha-23.jpg|Guardian of Blizzard - Feralas Corpse Grafitti Corpse Grafitti nebo taky "dead body spam" označuje desítky mrtvol prvního levelu na trial accountech, které tvoří svými těly různé nápisy, většinou jde o odkazy na stránky gold farmerů a podobně. Tyto nápisy jsou tvořeny na chtyrých místech, kde se pohybuje co nejvíce lidí. Často jsem to vídal na retailu prakticky na každém realmu, na free serveru jsem to nikdy neviděl a ani neslyšel, že by to tam někdo vytvořil. Tato metoda vznikla po tom co Blizzard dal hráčům meč na spam ve whispech od prodejců goldů, whispování vymizelo skoro přes noc a za nějaký čas se objevilo corpse grafitti. Asi se nedozvíme kdo na to přišel nebo kdo to provedl první, ale je to bez diskuze brilantní nápad. Tyto nápisy se tvoří pomocí tele hacků a následným pádem do předem určené lokace pro smrt nebo se taky využívají postavy opačné frakce se speedhackem - script řídí postavu na určené místo, díky rychlosti jí guardi nestihnou zabít a až na určeném místě kde se zastaví teprve zemře rukou opozdilých guardů. Viděl jsem také "3D" nápisy pomocí XYZ Hacku, ale výroba trvá moc dlouho a nápis je čitelný pouze dokud jsou postavy živé a online, takže jde jen o chvilkovou záležitost nicméně hodně povedenou. Představte si ten samý model na free serveru. Každý zažil whispování od lidí z jiných většinou i nových serverů, kteří se pokoušejí nalákat lidi stejně jako gold farmeři. Většina freeček je za to banují permanentně na ACC nebo i IP. Kdyby si ale tito spameři vytvořili corpse grafitii například někde v Orgrimmaru, bude docela trvat než se dostaví někdo kompetentní (asi každý ví z vlastních zkušeností) co může mazat ACC a tím smaže i mrtvoly, bohužel pád a někdy i restart serveru těla vymaže. Mezitím se 100% každý zastaví a podívá. Nicméně corpse grafitii už je také trošku fixnuto - jakmile se vám načte a vy odběhnete kus dál, aby nebylo vidět a poté se vrátíte, tak už tam nebude, ale po znovu načtení mapy například relogu, nebo po leavnutí battlegroundu / dungeonu tu corpse grafitii bude pro vás znovu viditelné. Co zkusit prospamovat CZ / SK scénu odkazem sem na wiki ? :-) S použitím model editu, tak aby mrtvoly byly ve vzduchu. 28jh1k4.jpg|S využitím model editu 800px-Screenshot1.jpg dead-bodies-wow.png goldspamad.jpg wow_spammer1.jpg|XYZ Hack grafitti wow_spammer2.jpg WoWScrnShot_051714_233240.jpg|I celkem pozdě večer začal hned vyvolávat pozornost WoWScrnShot_051814_144712.jpg|Ještě trochu vylepšit technologii a budu to spamovat všude :-) WoWEdit Už jste někdy někdo přemýšlel jaký program Blizzard používá pro tvorbu světa ? Třeba něco jako Noggit ? Popravdě Noggit je dost podobný a aby ne když je dnes převážně založen na WoWEditu. WoWEdit je program vyvinutý Blizzardem pro stavbu světa WoW. Noggit je v porovnání s WoWEditem asi jako kalkulačka proti počítači. Blizzard se nikdy nějak moc nechlubil jak staví svět (když pomineme pár ukázek na Blizzconech), to začlo spíš až v poslední době. Tento program si Blizzard pochopitelně dost hlídá. Když unikne nějaký pre-release alpha WoW, je to průser, ale když by unikl tento program byla by to katastrofa. Nevím jak to popsat někomu kdo se nevěnuje model editingu, ale zkusím to. Když se podíváme na dnešní komunitu model editingu, uvidíme hodně chytrejch lidí vyvíjející doslova stovky programů nejrůznějších funkcí a další mraky kreativních lidí co staví fantastické model edity. Jenže všechny ty programy mají moc problémů s kompatibilitou jak s PC, tak mezi sebou nebo s WoW klientem a i přesto se staví úžasné věci. Jsme schopni vzít programy, které nestojí zanic (z pohledu WoWEditu) a udělat z toho všeho parádní věci. Když by se program jako je WoWEdit dostal do rukou takové komunity, za měsíc by se objevilo mnoho fantastickejch model editů, mnohem lepších než ty nejlepší z dneška. Model editing by se jistě díky tomu dostal do širšího povědomí (ano i dnes stále většina komunity neví co to je). Za půl roku by běželo daleko více serverů na custom patchi a hrálo by tam více lidí než dnes. Za rok by komunita model editingu byla daleko větší a první custom expanze postavené WoWEditem by spatřily světlo WoW světa. Podle mě je to reálný odhad a Blizzard to dobře ví, proto tento program nikdy neunikne. Ptáte se co je na WoWEditu úžasné ? Nevím co všechno umí, ale vím že toho umí opravdu mnoho a taky musí umět když se sním dělá úplně všechno snad jen kromě tvorby modelů. To co Blizzard postaví pouze WoWEditem může pro model editory znamenat desítky programů. Už delší dobu se o něj zajímám a toto jsem vypozoroval. *Vše co umí náš Noggit + Lepší úprava a přidávání vody, editace skyboxu, ground effect. *Editace světa v reálném čase. *Inventář všech modelů. *Možnost nakopírovat libovolnou část ADT a pak jí kamkoliv vkládat a různě zrcadlově převracet. *Tlačítko "zpět". *Objekty se můžou pohybovat s terénem pokud ho upravujete. *Kompletní editace NPC a možná i questů. *Tileset můžete malovat doslova ručně. *WoWEdit ukládá rovnou do patche. Jednou Gary Platner (lead environment artist) na Blizzconu tvrdil, že vše co vidíme ve světě WoW je dělané ručně, což není tak docela pravda (viz video/galerie). Pravda je to u model editorů s Noggitem. Vývojáři Blizzardu zde využívají právě kopírování ADT. Zkrátka vytvoří někde v dané lokaci její koncept a z něho se pak kopíruje, samozřejmě né všchno, ale někdy i mnoho. Tyto nakopírované části se pak už ručně propojí a je to. Ten kdo se pozoně dívá to stejně pozná. Není se čemu divit, já by jsem to dělal taky taky kdyby to Noggit uměl. Stavět to všechno ve WoWEditu můžete přímo před svojí postavou, kterou máte loglou což je další parádní věc. Každý model editor mi dá jistě za pravdu, že co uděláte v Noggitu (zejména malé detaily tilesetu) jsou pak ingame maličko jinde a než se vám to povede dohonit aby byly tam kde potřebujete, tak tisíckrát otevřete WoW, pak zas Noggit a ani nemluvím o tom, že stále musíte upgradovat váš patch. No a kdyby to pro vás stále nebylo dost přesné stačí vzít tužku a namalovat to na monitoru ručně. Ano, už zde byly snahy vytvořit Noggit na bázi ingame editu světa a i jiné programy ale nějak to vše ztroskotalo pokud vím (viz video). Vytvořit si seznam modelů, které chcete používat při svém projektu je další nudná, zdlouhavá a zbytečně složitá fáze, zato WoWEdit má krásné okénko s náhledy všech modelů a nepochybně hezky roztříděné. Ground Effect jinak řečeno všechny ty malé kytičky, které dávají vašemu model editu teprve nějaký nádech (malá zajímavost, v Early Alpha ground effect ještě neexistoval) jsou pro mě vždy noční můrou. Musím zapnout Taliis, kde je přidám na ADT, jenže když ADT v Taliisu uložím, objecty na něm ingame problikávají. Takže ho uložím znovu přes Noggit a tím si smažu vodu, dnes už tedy ne, ale dříve ano... A vlastně i dnes, protože voda uložená v Noggitu je pak nekompatibilní s Taliisem. To je hrůza že ? Jenže Ground Effect mi to pláclo na celé ADT a ne jen na tileset trávníku kam jsem ho připsal, aha zapoměl jsem si předem některé malé čtverce v ADT vyplnit hlínou a pak na jejich zbytek kde sem chtěl mít trávu jí tam domalovat, jenže na ní se mi Ground Effect nepřidá i když to v Taliisu nastavím. Co mi zbejvá no hold těch tisíc kytiček usadím ručně... Toto a další problémy pokud chcete mít dokonalý model edit řešíte každou chvilku. WoWEdit chytře přidá Ground Effect přesně na ten tileset jaký si nastavíte a po celé jeho ploše, nemusíte si zde dopředu něco připravovat. A nakonec perlička, vzpomínáte si jak jste stavěli třeba nějaké skály, už to skoro bylo a najednou překlik. Skála se naprosto zdeformovala a vy už to nedokážete vrátit do původního stavu ať děláte co děláte. No na to přeci ve WoWEditu slouží tlačítko zpět :-) EDIT (4.9.2018): Flavius začal pracovat na "fan" verzi WoWEditu, je možné si jí i stáhnout zde. ac303.jpg|Screenshot z WoWEditu ac304.jpg|Screenshot z WoWEditu ac305.jpg|Screenshot z WoWEditu bladesedgevyvoj.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách gorgroundcopying.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách helfirevyvojcottana.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách northrendcopying.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách Ol tanaris.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách pandacopying.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách uldumdevcopy.jpg|Důkazy o kopírování v zónách woweditpozadavky.jpg|Legální cesta jak se dostat k WoWEditu :-) bconArtOfWoW091.jpg|WoWEdit vlcsnap-2011-10-23-19h04m15s80.png|WoWEdit vlcsnap-2011-10-23-19h04m23s151.png|WoWEdit vlcsnap-2011-10-23-19h07m59s227.png|WoWEdit wowedit1.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit2.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit3.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit4.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit5.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit6.jpg|WoWEdit wowedit7.jpg|WoWEdit 4e3ec40eadece9_Main.jpg|Noggit pro Ingame Edit 2547rsayzhn.png|Nastavení NPC img27114tz.jpg|Nastavení NPC 245745yewrtfsdgh.png|Nastavení NPC dscf0488.jpg|Nastavení NPC IMG_0341.jpg|Nastavení NPC IMG_0345.jpg|Nastavení NPC wowedit_1024.jpg|Nastavení NPC b8262bba798436f0044cb4ecb6d4ac34.jpg DesignCraft003.jpg DesignCraft004.jpg DesignCraft005.jpg DesignCraft006.jpg DesignCraft007.jpg DesignCraft008.jpg DesignCraft009.jpg DesignCraft010.jpg DesignCraft011.jpg DesignCraft013.jpg DesignCraft014.jpg DesignCraft015.jpg DesignCraft016.jpg DesignCraft017.jpg DesignCraft018.jpg DesignCraft020.jpg DesignCraft021.jpg DesignCraft022.jpg DesignCraft023.jpg DesignCraft024.jpg DesignCraft025.jpg DesignCraft026.jpg DesignCraft027.jpg DesignCraft028.jpg DesignCraft029.jpg Corrupted Blood incident Morová epidemie, jinak známá jako Corrupted Blood incident, ve WoW vypukla 13. září roku 2005 na patchi 1.7.0 a trvala celý jeden týden. Tato epidemie vzešla ze Zul'Gurub, prvního 20-Man raidu, který patch 1.7.0 přinesl, přesněji z posledního bosse v tomto raidu - Hakkar the Soulflayer. Tento boss dával hráčům debuff Corrupted Blood (spell ID 24328) ubírající na tehdejší dobu nemalou část (250-300) jejich životů (průměrné HP 60 lvl playera v té době bylo kolem 4000 - 5000). Epidemie byla původně omezena jen pro Zul'Gurub a mimo něj nebyla vůbec plánována jenže se dostala ven trošku nedopatřením. Dá se říct že to byl bug, nákaza totiž zůstala na petech Hunterů i po opuštění Zul'Gurub. Od peta to dostal jeho paníček a ten už nakazil další playery, ale v první řadě nakazil i NPC, které posílali nákazu dál na jiné NPC stojící poblíž nebo i playery. Takto celá epidemie začala. Během prvních pár chvil byla velká města jako Orgrimmar nebo Ironforge posetá mrtvolami. Low level postavy okamžitě umíraly, zatímco těm ostatním debuff výrazně znepříjemňoval život a hraní. Celou touto událostí se i okamžitě začali zabývat profesionální epidemiologové, zvláště poté co se hráči a celý svět Azerothu začal chovat podobně jako kdyby vypukla opravdová epidemie. Dokonce v roce 2009 na konci dubna agentura Reuters (zpravodajská agentura, založena 1851, Londýn) publikovala článek kde se diskutuje o příčinách a následcích této epidemie. Na Game Developers Conference bylo uvedeno: „World of Warcraft byl unikátní svým složením. Nebyla to typická skladba hráčů, byli zde vojáci, politici, školáci, matky... lidé ze všech oblastí společnosti. To ze hry udělalo perfektní nástroj pro studování chování při epidemickém poplachu. Že nemůže hra nasimulovat reálné chování? Kdepak." Hráči se začali chovat tak jak by se chovali ve skutečném světě. Ti, kteří uměli healovat pomáhali ostatním a dělali co bylo v jejich silách aby udrželi sebe, ale i ostatní naživu a naopak ti, kteří takové schopnosti neměli se snažili najít pomoc, popřípadě odejít do klidnějších oblastí s menší pravděpodobností nákazy. Někteří lidé se naopak snažili nákazy využít a vrhali se mezi členy nepřátelských guild nebo jiné nepřátele (opačné frakce) aby je také nakazili. Existovalo několik možností jak se tohoto nepříjemného debuffu zbavit. Nechat postavu zemřít a tím se vyléčit (a doufat že nedostanete debuff znova) nebo Hakkara porazit, čímž se kouzlo zrušilo. Také se pak zjistilo, že hráči s vypnutým PvP nezískají debuff od jiných hráčů. Debuff měl i svůj čas, takže po jeho vypršení jste se prostě vyléčili, jenže trval hodně dlouho. Blizzard tehdy musel provést několik resetů s hotfixem aby se servery této nákazy konečně zbavily. V patchi 1.8.0 debuff už nemůžou dostat peti a efekt Corrupted Blood nemůže existovat mimo instanci Zul'Gurub. Tato událost ovlivnila později Blizzard u designu world eventu "Zombie Infestation" před spuštěním Wrath of the Lich King. Na YouTube ještě existuje i video z epidemie: Zapomenutý Content, Zapomenutá Fakta a Zapomenuté Zajímavosti Během vývoje WoW se objevilo mnoho spellů, nápadů, plánů a různých možností, díky kterým mohla vypadat hra dnes trochu jinak. Mnoho jich bylo zavrženo skoro hned, některé zůstali a některé přežili jen pár a někdy i více patchů po spuštění WoW na live servery (například dishonor kill, který měl podle mě velký potenciál nebo keyring). Dokonce se informace a zbytky těchto dat mnohdy uchovali v souborech až do dnešních dnů. Některé z těchto zapomenutých věcí jsem už rozepsal v Alpha / Beta klientech, ale ne všechno umím zařadit přesně do daných verzí hry a tak ty ostatní zajímavé věci budu psát sem. Navíc připíšu i jiné zajímavosti než jen staré spelly a ingmae mechaniky. *Model Dark Portalu (Darkportal01.M2) se používal v Alpha / Beta WoW jako placeholder pro vstup do instancí. Podle toho dnes můžeme předpokládat, že například v Azshaře nebo v Loch Modan měl být dungeon, protože ve starých buildech tu opravdu Dark Portal byl, ale jak se později ukázalo, v Loch Modan byl asi z jiného důvodu. *V neutrálních městech nebyli guardi, takže zde byla jatka. *Verze 0.9.1 přinesla cestování mezi kontinenty pomocí lodí a vzducholodí (do té doby to bylo jen teleportem), jenže tento systém byl zpočátku velmi zabugovaný a nestabilní. Proto ho na nějakou dobu nahradilo NPC "Captain Placeholder". Ten portoval za peníze mezi kontinenty, byl tak populární, že hráči pro něj udělali žalozpěv (viz video). Od Cataclysmu se objevil v Azshaře jako "Cap'n Placeholder". Pamatujete také na staré trasy lodí než naběhl loading screen ? Například z Racthetu do Booty Bay jste jeli po moři až za Echo Isles! *Nejdelší běh v duchovi od Spirita do dungeonu byl z Crossroads do Razorfen Downs, protože v The Barrens byl pouze jeden hřbitov, právě u Crossu. Nejdelší běh pro tělo vůbec, byl pokud jste z Bloodvenom Post (ve Felwoodu) skočili do Darkshore, ale zabili jste se někde vysoko ve vodopádech. Potom bylo třeba běžet z Darkshore přes Ashenvale zpět do Felwoodu a seskákat s duchem k tělu. *Bind on Pickup byl nazýván "Bind on Acquire". *Za The Crossroads na kopci, ve kterém se nachází Wailing Caverns je Spirit Healer viditelný pro živé hráče, jmenuje se "Koiter". Je to pomník pro Michaela Koitera, jednoho z Blizzardských vývojářů WoW, který zemřel během vývoje WoW. Doplním jen, že dříve (Alpha/Beta) byl každý Spirit Healer viditelný pro všechny hráče. Dnes je viditelný pouze pro každého kdo má zapnutý GM mód, nebo je mrtvý. Koluje také teorie, že nápis WKM v tajné místnosti v novém Orgrimmaru od Cataclysmu, je též odkaz na Michaela Koitera, ale nikdy to nebylo potvrzeno. Známý člen OwnedCore fóra Xel, dokonce obdržel odpověď (viz. galerie) Evropského GM o WKM nápisu, nicméně ani GM nevedělo na co nebo na koho je tento odkaz. *Cataclysm byl ve vývoji už dříve než byl vydán Wrath of the Lich King. *Tauren je anagram pro slovo Nature. *Pokud vejdete do domu severně o Goldshire (viz. galerie) v 07:40 uvidíte 5 dětí, které tvoří pentagram. Můžete uslyšet i křik Banshee, strašidelnou hudbu a nebo C'thunovo hlášku "You will die". *Ve Stormwindu existuje zapadlá ulička Cut-Throat Alley, přesněji v Dwarven District. Je přístupná z chodínku kolem vodních kanálů, ale mnoho hráčů před tím než se dalo ve Stormwindu od Cataclysmu létat o ní nevědělo. *Na starých Blizzardských stránkách o WoW byla sekce, kde bylo vypsáno pořadí mobů, kteří zabili nejvíce playerů. První dva v tabulce byli Defias Pillager a Vaelastrasz the Corrupt. *Už na Vanilla WoW stál (a dodnes stojí) v Eastern Plaguelands u místa kde je dnes portál do Ghostlands High Elf co se jmenoval Adon. Neměl žádný smysl, nebyl vendor ani quest giver, proste nic, ale byl to jasný odkaz na slovo "addon" a také odkaz, že cesta zde bude pokračovat až v "addonu" pro WoW. *Night Elf Hunter bylo nejvíce nenáviděné race/class combo. Pokud jste měli alespoň jednoho v partě z nějakého pugu, byla šance, že uspějete velice nízká, obvzláště když se jmenoval Legolas. Hunteři jsou navíc poslední přidanou class v Beta WoW. *Jeden z největších výrobců automobilů Toyota, natočil reklamu z prostředí World of Warcraft. *Bylo velmi populární kitovat Lorda Kazzaka do Stormwindu, kde způsobil solidní zmatek dokud se ho hráčům nepodařilo zabít (viz video) nebo nebyl odstraněný za pomoci GM. *Existovala legendární zbraň (a stále existuje jen už není dostupná) Reaper of Souls (itemID 22736), kterou šlo získat pouze po boji s bossem Atiesh (npcID 16387) ve Stratholme. *V alphě neexistovala Arcane resistance, ale zato zde byla Holy resistance. *Původní epičtí mounti byli jen přebarvené modely pomalých mountů (například Ivory Raptor), až později s novým riding systémem mají epičtí mounti brnění. *Death Knighti byli plánováni pro původní WoW, ale Blizzard je uschoval na později až pro druhou expanzi Wrath of the Lich King. Nebylo to ale jednoznačné, rozhodovalo se mezi Necromancerem, Runemasterem a právě Death Knightem. Nakonec prvky všech tří jsou v Death Knightovi. *V Tirisfal Glades je hrob Invincibla (Lich Kingův mount). *V Early Alpha WoW bylo možné mít 4 trinkety. *Pro připojení do battlegroundů jste potřebovali jít ke vstupním portům do nich, protože ve městech neexistovali battlemasteři, připojení do battlegroundů pouze přes pvp tabulku přišlo o hodně později. Dodnes tyto portály ve hře jsou. Portál do Warsong Gulch je v severním The Barrens a hned vedle v Ashenvale. Portály do Arathi Basin jsou Arathi Highlands a další portály do Alterac Valley jsou v Hillsbrad Foothills. *Než bylo rested XP (dvojté XP po tom co odlognete postavu ve městech / hospodách) předěláno na dnešní sytém bylo možné mít i mínusové XP o -25% a -50% za zabití, protože jste vlastně nenechali postavu odpočinout v bezpečí. *Než byl odstraněn dissmount ve vodě, Gnomové měli hodně problémů s dissmountem v Zangarmarshi nebo Swamp of Sorrows narozdíl od jiných ras, protože jsou moc malá rasa a byla tam pro ně hloubka. *Horda začínala v Alterac Valley asi o 250-300 yardů více na sever než dnes. Blizzard pak posunul celou jeskyni na dnešní místo, protože Horda se k Balindě dostala moc rychle. *Jak jistě mnoho lidí ví, dříve nebyli guild banky a tak si hráči vytvářeli alty pouze s nízkým levelem kam si ukládali spousty věcí. Plány na guild banku, existovali jistě už na Alpha WoW, protože jsem v databázi našel NPC Guild Banker ještě s jedním ze starých modelů lidské rady. *Nejvíce talent pointů co kdy bylo je 71, na Wrath of the Lich King, ale skutečné maximum je 246. *Nejvyšší level je 255, protože levely jsou uložené v 8 bitové hodnotě. *Argent Tournament měl být původně v Crystalsong Forest, ale později se rozhodlo, že bude v Icecrownu, protože v Crystalsong Forest můžou mít hráči lagy kvůli Dalaranu. *Na vanille bylo možné vidět v podzemních věznicích na Alcaz Isle Variana Wrynna. *V Cataclysm Beta bylo možné vidět hodně zajímavou kombinaci tří NPC na sobě létajících kolem Maelstromu. Ve spod byl létající žralok "Epicus Maximus" s dvěma raketami a laserovým dělem. Tohoto žraloka řídil devilsaur jménem "And a Dinosaur" a na něm stál undead "ROCK ON" se sekerou Arcanite Ripper. *V roce 2004 Blizzard ukončil beta testování WoW malým eventem, kde GM vyspawnovali mnoho démonů a plno dalších velkých NPC jen tak pro zábavu. *V originálním Naxxramasu na vanille byli ve Spider Wing dveře (statický objekt) jež někdo zapoměl přejmenovat, po najetí myší na dveře se zobrazovali jako "Doodad_Nox_door_spider02". Tento bug se nikdo neobtěžoval fixnout až po tom co se Naxx přesulu do Northrendu. Takovýchto objektů je více jen jsou v místech kam se "nedá" dostat. *Původní Blood Elfské modely mužů na early alpha TBC byli mnohem štíhlejší než ty finální. *Pro Cataclysm byl plánován systém Paths of the Titans, ale později byl zrušen. Mělo to být něco jako spojení dnešních archeologie jen mnohem složitější a glyphů, které jste odemykali. *Na začátku Vanilla WoW měl Shaman po použití Reinkarnace debuff Resurrection Sickness. *V průběhu Vanilla WoW na jednom PTR patchi se Stormstrike mohl stackovat, vzniklo tak legendární video, kdy Elemental Shaman dal Chain Lightingem za 25k do playera, který měl na sobě nastackovaný Stormstrike. Dříve Stormstrike dal hráči nejen damage, ale i debuff, který zvyšoval o 20% všechen nature damage do něj. *Windfury Totem dříve dával všem ve vaší partě a v jeho dosahu místo agility (nebo melee haste jak tomu bylo později) Windfury Weapon efect, což bylo hodně ower power. Na free serverech potom Windfury nemizelo ze zbraní spoluhráčů a navíc se buglo, že se sepínalo neustále, ale to už je hodně dávno. Sám jsem viděl jak Mage s tímto Windfury umlátil bosse staffkou za 30 sekund :-) Také existoval Windwall Totem, který snižoval ranged damage do členů party. *Shaman měl mít kouzla Magma Blast a Lighting Shock. *Začínají se objevovat lidé, kteří nevědí, že na Vanilla WoW měla Shamana pouze Horda a Paladina pouze Alliance. *Proč se říká původnímu classic WoW Vanilla ? Protože Vanilla (česky vanilka) byla vždy první příchuť. Vanilková zmrzlina atd... *Undeadi měli větší shouldery než dnes, ale nakonec jim je vývojáři zmenšili. V jednom z prvních patchů na TBC byl zase bug, kdy Orcové měli 2x menší shouldery, trvalo to asi 2 až 3 měsíce než to Blizzard fixnul. *Ve Vanilla beta mohl být trpaslík mágem. Později od Cataclysmu tuto kombinaci Blizzard spřístupnil. *V Alpha WoW bylo povolání "Survival Skills". Tato profese byla k výrobě pochodní, svítilen nebo hořáků. Bylo zde také rozdělávání ohňů (které jsou dnes skrze Cooking). Dochoval se i jeden screenshot (viz galerie), v okénku s dovednostmi je vidět "Survival". *Cartography byla další plánovaná profese, šlo o zakreslování do map a minimap pro členy party a možná guildy. *Foraging (hledání potravy) byl také jednou z profesí, název mluví sám za sebe, jediný trenér byl dostupný v Darnassusu a pouze jen chvilku, pak byl tento tradeskill zrušen. *Brewing - Pivovarnictví, existovalo pár trenérů mezi Dwarfy, ale profese nebyla nikdy dostupná. *Dříve existovali shields ale i bucklers (což je něco jako malý štít), které byli určené pro Rogue a Huntery. Později je Blizzard odstranil, ale zůstali ve hře už jako shields - malé štíty ve startovních lokacích. *Discipline talent strom u Priestům měl být původně melee něco jako Monk, což je důvod proč Inner Fire dříve zvyšoval attack power. *Asi málo kdo pamatuje na epický vanilla quest chain pro Huntery, kde se dal získat epický luk (Longbow of the Ancient Keepers), ale hlavně epická staffka (Stave of the Ancient Keepers) pro Huntra což dnes zní docela neobvykle. *Dwarfská raciálka Stoneform sloužila ke snížení rychlosti pohybu. *Druidi nebyli schopni nosit Polearm, navíc se dříve Polearm nazýval "Spears". *Mágové v Beta WoW měli spell jménem Phantasm. Další mágskou abilitou byl Khadgar's Unlocking což bylo něco jako Pick Lock u Rogue. V DB jsou dokonce všechny 4 ranky. Při prvním ranku jste potřebovali Tiny Bronze Key, pak Tiny Iron Key, Tiny Copper Key a čtvrtý rank nevyžadoval klíč pro otevření jakékoliv truhly. Pokud jste použili Blink při letu na lítákovi, zrušil se a vy jste padali na zem. *Warlock mohl v Alpha WoW nosit leather. *Rogue při použití spellu detect trap měli animaci "Swirly Ball". Všichni jí zbožňovali a neustále jí spammovali. Po tom co Blizzard tuto animaci odstranil vyvolalo to obrovské pobouření. Navíc Rogue měli původně spell Feign Death, ale potom co byla otevřena class Hunter byl tento spell přesunut k ní. *Od expanze Wrath of The Lich King existuje holič, no a ten ve Stormwindu sídlí v domě, kde předtím pravděpodobně někdo žil a nechtěl se svého domu vzdát. Je možné že byl zavražděň holičským kartelem, jeho tělo, nebo spíše jen kostra se nachází pod podlahou v patře domu (viz obrázek). *V 0.8.0 Beta WoW byl použitý místo slunce obrázek měsíce. *Existuje mnoho testovacích / starých a smazaných Flight Patchů ze hry, jeden napříkald vedl z Elwynn Forest na Programmer Isle. WoWScrnShot 041913 170133.jpg|Dark Portal jako placeholder - Azshara Darkportal01.M2.jpg|Darkportal01.M2 palceholderkapitan.png|Captain Placeholder a Cap'n Placeholder WoWScrnShot_041215_121717.jpg|Dům severně od Goldshire adonstaryanovy.png|NPC Adon dishonorablekill.jpg|Dishonory WoWScrnShot_041215_125950.jpg|Lord Kazzak - The Blasted Lands WoWScrnShot_041215_122413.jpg|Cut-Throat Alley WoWScrnShot_041215_130754.jpg|Andonisus, Reaper of Souls a boss Atiesh WoWScrnShot_041215_142313.jpg|Michael Koiter Pathofthetitansglyphs.jpg|Paths of the Titans WoWScrnShot_041615_200809.jpg|První a hodně stará Guild Banka WoWScrnShot_120108_000525.jpg|Doodad_Nox_door_spider02 WoWScrnShot_041615_194838.jpg|Hrob Invincibla ss06.jpg|Survival Skills magespellylolalpha.png|Khadgar's Unlocking a Phantasm staffaluk.png|Lok'delar, Stave of the Ancient Keepers a Rhok'delar, Longbow of the Ancient Keepers WoWScrnShot 042515 210506.jpg|Flight Patch mezi Elwynnem a Programmers Isle WoWScrnShot 042515 150235.jpg|Měsíc místo slunce Staré Klasické Bugy Free Serverů Trocha odlehčení nikdy neuškodí a tak jsem se rozhodl napsat článek o tom jak vypadali začátky free serverů, přesněji začátky, kdy se začínali opravdu už více rozjíždět. Mnoho klasických chyb jsem už jistě zapoměl, ale jsou tu některé, které si budu pamatovat na vždy a taky některé, co se mi připomenuly při projíždění starých screenů. Dneska těžko na těch nejlepších free naleznete rozdíl nebo chybu oproti retailu, samozřejmě nové expanze nefungují úplně správně, ale to se vždy časem srovná což si myslím, že jedním z hlavních faktorů proč takzvané legacy servery mají úspěch, protože to funguje. Já jsem hrál jak na retailu tak i na free a většinou současně, jsem zastánce názoru, že kdo nehrál na free alespoň rok, tak nemá takový rozhled co je ve hře možné a co ne, nicméně podělím se zde o svoje zkušenosti a screeny, čeho jsem to byl občas svědkem, ale i to co jistě zná nebo spíš pamatuje i mnoho dalších. *První na co si vždy vzpomenu je Bloodlust :-) Z počátku fungoval sice správně, ale aktivoval se u všech ostatních, jen ne u vás. Vlastně nejen aktivoval (a to u všech nadohled kolem vás!), ale i naagroval všechny na vás, pokud šlo o NPC. Nepřátelští playeři prostě dostali jen Bloodlust a bylo na nich jestli po vás půjdou :-) WoWScrnShot_061107_180627.jpg *Bugování bossů bylo tehdy snad smyslem hry pro mě a naší guildu, bylo mnoho způsobů a metod, ale nejvtipnější bylo použít prostřednictvím warlocka Enslave Demon. Boss na takový spell prostě nebyl immune. Dělalo se to hlavně v Sunwell Plateau, kde bylo možné enslavnou Brutalluse, který měl mnoho HP. S ním se pak šlo zabít ostatní bosse :-) V Hyjalu se to také používalo, ať už k natáhnutí na jiné bosse (tenkrát Hyjal neběžel formou eventu, ale bossové tam byli spawnutí, event nefungoval), nebo se natáhl k přátelským elitám, kterých tam bylo požehnaně a které ho zabili. Například pár elit v Maghteridon's Lair stačilo na zabití Maghteridona :-) WoWScrnShot_050708_183854.jpg WoWScrnShot_100707_131455.jpg WoWScrnShot_090208_102543.jpg *Úplně ze začátku TBC byl buglý combat. Zejména v instancích se toho využívalo, tedy využívalo... On tam hlavně nikdo nevěděl že to je bug. Pokud někdo pullnul bosse, combat měl jenom on, stejně tak to fungovalo u elit. Co z toho plyne ? No všichni kromě healera jeli DMG do bosse, a protože healer se ho ani nedotkl, nebyl v combatu a mohl v klidu pít manu, protože i pokud healoval někoho kdo v combatu byl, tak mu z toho combat taky nenaskočil. Využívalo se to i k vytahování bossů od elit nebo elit samotných. Boss jako High King Maulgar v Gruul's Lair stojí s dalšími elitkami, potřebujeme jen bosse, takže rogue nebo hunter pullne všechny a utíká směrem k partě, někdo z party pošle DMG do bosse a rogue dá vanish, nebo hunter feign death. Tím stratí combat elitkama i bossem, elitky se vrátí, ale boss zůstane naagrovaný na tom kdo mu dal ten DMG, no a takto se vytahovali bossové :-) WoWScrnShot_111507_181716.jpg WoWScrnShot_111707_121813.jpg WoWScrnShot_120607_183920.jpg *Fear, úplná klasika, protože kdysi šlo i cástit přes zdi vlivem vypnutých takzvaných "vmap", bylo velice snadné propadnout i přes terén a pod mapu. Fear byl tehdy zakázaný snad na každém free :-D Dneska mají free dokonce svým způsobem dokonalejší systém než retail, potože není možné castit ani přes M2 modely, na retailu ano. WoWScrnShot_080207_192234.jpg WoWScrnShot_080908_183721.jpg WoWScrnShot_081308_164502.jpg WoWScrnShot_111907_145318.jpg WoWScrnShot_112407_132958.jpg *Ještě dnes nevím jak se to stalo, ale stalo se to. Jednou jsem nějak learnul trošku jiný Lighting Shield, v databázi je jich desítky, nejen ten shamanovský, každé NPC, které Lighting Shield má, má technicky jiný spell než shaman, vypadají stejně, ale mají různé DMG a počty orbů, no ten můj byl velice OP na TBC poměry a nikdy to nikdo nezaregistroval :-) WoWScrnShot_112307_191348.jpg WoWScrnShot_112507_161035.jpg *Jednou prostě začlo jít (dnes už je to normální) namontovat fly mounta v Azerothu. Bylo tomu tak na WMO modelu Dark Portalu v Blasted Lands. Nešlo sice létat, od toho jsme měli stejně fly hack, ale šlo na něm jezdit a to bylo nevídané. Později tento bug v úplně stejném podání šel i na retailu těsně před tím než udělali fly mounty i jako ground mounty. Podle mě šlo o nastavení toho WMO. WoWScrnShot_042108_110613.jpg WoWScrnShot_042108_113627.jpg *Ovšem co bylo normální byli mounti v budovách, tady šlo o serverside nastavení. WoWScrnShot_080507_140616.jpg WoWScrnShot_082508_171103.jpg *To, že mají NPC různý loot není nic zvláštního, ale to, že NPC, kterého ho mít neměli, ho měli a měli takový loot, jako nikdo jiný už zvláštní bylo. Nicméně nikdo o tom nevěděl a předávalo se to jen mezi nejbližšími kamarády, jistě, že se to brzy profláklo, tak se hledalo dál do hloubky, až se našlo něco unikátního. Začlo to jako loot z PVP vendorů, který už znal každý a bylo to opraveno. Později se nám podařilo najít quest Teron Gorefiend, I am... a v tomto questu se v Shadowmoon Valley objeví sám boss Teron Gorefiend, samozřejmě jako friendly NPC, každý kdo pamatuje staré časy ví jak friendly NPC zabíjet a sice plošáky. Po zabití tohoto NPC v něm byl loot jako v Black Temple :-) WoWScrnShot_010108_094357.jpg WoWScrnShot_010108_112320.jpg WoWScrnShot_010108_133354.jpg WoWScrnShot_032818_152823.jpg *Jsou zde ale i jiní bossové, které potkáme pouze a jen v questech, naštěstí většina z nich tu byla i bez potřebného questu a opět meli kolikrát i zajímavý loot :-) WoWScrnShot_050108_140146.jpg WoWScrnShot_050308_071403.jpg WoWScrnShot_050308_071531.jpg *Interface pro pety ještě neexisoval a tak nosit jich v batohu hodně se nevyplatilo, zato díky bugu bylo možné vyvolat všechny naráz :-) WoWScrnShot_010308_121541.jpg *Sanctuary území je takové území, kde prostě není možné útočit jeden na druhého (vyjma duelů). Toto je i serverside nastavení a tak z počátku bylo mírně rozházené. Nikdy se negangovalo lépe než na Dark Portalu. WoWScrnShot_042008_134745.jpg WoWScrnShot_042008_130548.jpg *Jednoho dne jsem se nudil a tak jsem šel dělat quest, který tehdy neměl nikdo zapotřebí dělat, ale odměna byla vskutku sladká. Bohužel se mi nedochoval žádný screenshot, ale šlo o quest Subdue the Subduer, kde byl jeho součástí i item Soul Cannon. Právě tento item Soul Cannon bylo možné použít na každé NPC ve hře. Ve standartní situaci měl sát život jen z quest NPC, ale u mě sál ze všech. Bossové, standartní npc, friendy npc, dokonce i z hráčů jsem mohl sát život. Dnes je to podle wowheadu 2% z maximálního života za sekundu, ale dobře si pamatují, že to sálo 25% za sekundu, takže sólnout jakýkoliv raid nebyl problém :-) WoWScrnShot_032818_151727.jpg *Legendárky z raidu The Eye, které pomůžou v boji proti poslednímu bossovi bylo možné nosit kdekoliv a kdykoliv :-) WoWScrnShot_080607_223633.jpg WoWScrnShot_112307_143223.jpg *Duelit šlo kdekoliv, takže i v raidu. Bylo to podobné jako s mounty, které šlo našroubovat také kdekoliv. Na obrázku jsme sice ve vzduchu, ale ve skutečnosti tak vypadala cesta k Lady Vashj. Normálně se tam spawne most (visual effect), ale to dřív nešlo, tak se chodilo sice po mostu ale bez effectu, takže vlastně ve vzduchu. WoWScrnShot_070107_135258.jpg *Vlajku něco jen tak neshodilo :-) WoWScrnShot_090708_002311.jpg *Nakonec pár náhodných chyb, už ani nevím o co přesně šlo... WoWScrnShot_080307_193413.jpg WoWScrnShot_080407_124750.jpg WoWScrnShot_081807_150039.jpg